deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Asura VS Broly/@comment-176.61.110.217-20150213204559
Setting in a destroyed city Broly:RRRAAAAHH!!! Broly then punched Vegeta in the face and he is sent along with Gohan crashing into a building . Broly Returned from the grave and wants to kill Goku but whileGoku was with the Z fighters fighting him Brolly wasn't getting hurt in the process. Broly: I am going to enjoy Killing you Kakerot! ):) Goku: Why don't you give us a handicap! Broly: Is that another word for coffin? Goku: No why? But Goku then had little time to react as Broly grabbed his face and slamed the back of it against a car.Gotenks tried to hit Broly off of Goku but Broly threw a Ki Blast at him. a stone statue stands restlessly in a combat stance, Each pounding attack shakes the statue, causing it to crack and peel. It begins to glow from the inside. It then begins to move and shake slowly, coming to life. Broly:Hmm? He pulls his arms together and bursts, dirt and stone flying in all directions. An enourmous red beacon surrounds the new figure, and a rumbling yell echoes from the center. Broly looked at the figure but then threw a ki blast to him (meaning to kill him).Asura was sent flying through several building. Broly:What a waste of blood. Broly was just about to turn around to finish off the Z fighter but heared a roar. Broly:So...The trash is still alive. Asura was very mad and got into a combat stance. Broly: this place will BECOME YOUR GRAVE!! Asura: BRING IT!!! FIGHT Broly: RRUUU HA AH Broly : at high speeds flew twords Asura but he caught his fist and threw him into a building and Broly just landed on the building with his feet. Asura;COME ON YOU B#######!!!! Broly:GGGgggr!! This just made Broly even angryer and Broly then flew at Asura to punch him again but asura dodge it and deliveder a kick to Brolys face but broly duck ,put his hand to the ground anddid some type of karate kick which Asura got to his chin. Asura backfliped on to a truck and threw some type of ki blast but broly threw a ki blast at it just to counter attack and once the ki blasts collided a shock wave went accross the entier city and left cloud of dusts.Asura was trying to look for his opponent and then a humen hand went out of the dust and punched Asura that sent him crashing into a building. Broly: Is that all you got?! this only mad the Demigod angry and jumped right at Broly and Punch and kicked him 3 times and threw his face into a Car. Broly: So..the trash actually fought back... but YOU STILL CANNOT BEAT ME!!!! Asura: SSSHSHHHUUTT UUUPPPP!!! Asura then ran up to Broly to pummel his face in but Broly with his arms folded dodge the punches. Broly:no Broly then grabed Asuras face,Punched his gut and a ki blast to Asura face .Asura felt that this time Brolys attacks felt stronger now but that didn't matter and the only thing that matters is that he wins.Asura spammed roundhouse kicks to Broly and finish it with a uppercutthat sent Broly flying into the sky and then to the ground. Broly up and ran up to Asura and Asura did it to. They began colliding Fists,Kick and dodging some at highspeeds.Both tried to inflict damage on the other but it won't happen.Asura decided to end this and then bent down his head,put his arms together at screamed. Broly: Whats This? Asura then got 2 paires of extra arms .This was Vajra asura. Asura then jumped to Broly and he got a Fist into his stomach Broly: BBBOOOAAAHH!!!! Asura;DDDRRRAAA!! Asura then jumped straight to increase the pain Broly was having and crashed landed on to a mountain.Asura tried to drill threw Brolys stomach but Broly managed to get the Demigod off of him with a fist to Asuras face. Broly then flew on to a big rock ,made eyecontact to Asura and said this. Broly: You Cannot surpass me !!! Asura:Is that a fact? Then PROOVE IT!!! Broly put his armes together and roared.Electricity was around him and a explosion happened around Broly.Acura covered his face just so dust won't get into his eyes and once he faced the Sayan.He looked different than before.His hair was green,His eyes were just white and he looked more bulky.This is Brolys Legendary Super Sayan form. The Sayan was angerly powering up and then smiled at asura and pointed at him. Broly:I am going to TEAR YOU APART!! Asura:Lets see about THAT!!! Asura then Launched himself twordsthe Legendary supersayan to pumell his face in but broly while big dodge the destructors attacks with ease and Asura was sent crashing threw mountains.The destructor couldn't belivee that this hulking beast was putting up this good of a fight . Broly was several inches away and he had a evil grin on his face. Broly: Why don't you just give up? Asura: Shut shut up SHUT UP !!!!!!! Asura got back on his feet and charged tword the sayan but Broly wanted to SHUT him up and used his Ereser shot valley on him.Broly repeatedly shot ki blasts at Asura with on hand and Asura kept going no mater how much Broly threw at him. Asura jumped twords Broly but broly used his eraser blow on Asura which sent him crashing twordsa mountain. Asura then managed to punch brolysroly face which sent him back a bit .Asura then used all of his arms to uppercut Broky which was powerful enough to send him on top of a mountain.Asura then jumped on top of the mountain where Broly was a stomped the ground which sent Broly into the Sky and Asura gave chase.Asura was right behind Broly and before Broly knew Asura used his arms to grab his arms and leg and put the right out and put his leg between the Sayans legs.Broly tried to get the guy off of him but it wound't work.Both landed on the mountain which collapsed upon impact and Broly was not enjoying for what attack Asura did.Once Asura let the Legendary Supersayan go he collapse to the goundd again.after 5 seconds Broly got up .Broly then grabedd Asura by his sholdiers threw him up in the air but only inches away from Broly and flash kicked Asura which sent him crashing thre the ground .Broly then ran to the body lying on the ground and then kicked it like a football that sent Asura in th air and Broly threw a ki blast at Asura and exploded once it hit Asura. Asura got up and Kicked Brolys face and Punched his stmach which launched Broly threw a big rock.Broly got up and sprinted at Asura who kicked broly in the face again.Broly then grabed Asuras armsand was right behing Asura and Asura got kneed to the back and Broly kept grinding his knee agains Asura until Asuras arms were ripped of by Broly. Broly: I am a God! Asua then had flashbacksacks of what happened years ago his wife. His daughter. being framed by the seven deyties . Asura then yelled and energy was covering him like a forcefield and it then streached into the sun. Broly: What's this! then a explosion covered the titans.right when the dust disappeared Asura looked different .his other 4 arms were now massive and ketp going to orange and red.The destructor looked more monsterous.This is Berseeker Asura. Broly: It won't make a difference! and then the Legendary supersayn then begaun to power up but then got hit by a laser firered by Asura. Broly crashed against a mountain and covered by millions of rocks which Broly got out with ease.Asura then fired lasers all over the place and Broly manage to dodge some but got hit by some. Broly.Enough playing around! Broly had a ki energy in one of hishands and said this Broly:DIE!!! and threw it at Asura.Asura firered lasers at it but it didn't work and to make sure he takes out Broly with him he firered a Laser at him .both blasts didn't meet and instead hit both of them.An explosin occur and blew up the entire place . Asura emerged from some rocks to came back to nomal and collapsed against the ground because of that hard battle.Asura thought to himself that did the beast die? did he win? but he didn't worry about it since he thought that he was the only person here. hen he heard some footstaps to his right and heard a voice that he wished he didn't hear. "If you'd just let me kill you before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now. You're a complete and utter waste of blood!" Broly was back again to fight Asura and he looked different now.His trousers had holes around his knees,he had scratches around his face and torso,his eyebrows were now gone,his hair is now longer.This is Brolys Legendary SuperSayan 3 form.Asura thought that he might be now weakened and jump twords broly to attack but Broly punched his cheek whick sent him cvrashing threw several mountains. Broly began to laugh like a physcopath and stoped once he heared Asura yelling again and asura looked different now again.He now has bigger arms but the other arms ar no where to be seen.This is mantra Asura. Asura:"YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND DIE!" ' Broly:"''Not until you lie dead at my feet..." Asura sprinted at Broly and began to throw punches and kicks but Broly dodge them with ease and then grabed asuras face toslam it against a rock .Broly made a big hole threw the rock with asuras face which landed against the ground.Asura was wheezing of the pain Broly delivered to him and saw Broly standing in frount of him .Broly lifted his foot and put it on Asura.Asura was then punched into a a mountain . Broly then flew trords Asura to upercut him .Asura then saw Broly coming twords him and got back up to fight. Asura:"OH NO YOU DON'T!" ''' Asura used both hands to grab Broly fist .Both tried to have control over the other but while Broly was wqinning it asura threw him. Asura:Im just getting started! Asura then sprinted at broly who spammed ki blasts at him but Asura dodged them.Broly decided to end this fight by used his Omegablaster thechnique . asura saw a big energy sphere which was coming his way.Asura used both hands to grab it and a small energy sphere was in his hands and threw it back at Broly. Broly:what! EEEHHHHH!!!! Broly crashed against the ground and left tracks of it.Asura ran up to Broly and then punched his face and to have a red Blast to deal more damage. Broly got up and then grabed Asuras face and repeadly slamed it against the ground and to some rocks.Asura then grabed Brolys face ,slamed it against the ground and threw him.Asura jump straigt after broly but instead he jumped to a direction before broly and punched his face.Broly was sent crashing threw several mountains.Asura then sprinted twords Broly .Asura then jumped straight and grabed Brolys face .Both coudn't touth the ground now since they are in the air.Asura then slammed Brolys face against the ground and putted as much preasure as possible.Asura then lifted Brolys face off theground,spinned and threw Broly into another mountain.Asura decided to finish Broly off and putted all of his energy into his fist.Broly got back on his feet and flew twords Asura.Broly decided to end Asura by putting all of his energy into his fist. the 2 fists collided and was so powerful that it created a shock wave that covered half of the entire earth.both are still pushing their fists to beat the other and Broly was starting to get very mad that he didn't die so he did this. Broly:RRRAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!! Broly punched Asuras face so hard that Asura vomited blood. Asura: EEEEEOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!!! Asura was sent flying so far that he landed on to another country. Broly flew twords Asura and when he got to him he noticed something. Broly:(brething in and out)....I..am...getting...stronger....much stonger..my energy is rising...overflowing! Broly then began to powerup.Asura got up again to see Broly powering up.He then punched his chin but this time something bad happened for Asura.Broly just took it and Broly barely felt pain.Asura hit him again.nothing happened.Broly then grabbed him by his torso and slamed him against several buildings.Asura had a thought that this form would give him the victory.Asura's chest bursted open with a reactor at the middle.Asura began glowing Broly closed its eyes as a light brighter than anything it had ever seen occurred.the Legendary Super Sayan First it saw two continent-sized arms rise over the horizon. Then it saw hair that was whiter than snow. Then four more continent-sized arms came into Broly's view. Lastly, the head of a man with white eyes and a dark face appeared. Broly had just witnessed Asura, the Destructor. Broly turned into Ss4 to make sure asura wasn't having the fight fully in his faviour.Asura launched forth one of his MASSIVE town-sized fingers at the Legendary Supersayan.Broly used his Gigantic destruction thechnique .Brolyputs his hands together in front of him, draws them out while channeling green energy, pulls his hands back as if he is charging a Kamehameha, The finger was only a few inches away and then he thrusts his hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful energy wave.The two powerful attacks hit each other. Needless to say, the results were MORE than catastrophic. The ENTIRE planet shook when the collision occured and then... one of the biggest explosions ever occurred. The spectators nearby hid underground as energy blasted all around the area. It burnt entire forests, villages ,cities,townsand even mountains in SECONDS. The blast had calmed down.every thing on 9/10 of the planet was destroied.Then Asura came back down. His arms gone and he was motionless. Then he began to move. Slowly standing up.He looked for the Legendary SuperSayan who was no where to be seen.then a Blast occuered around Asura which spreded accross the entire place Asura was around.Asuras arms were no where to be seen and he felt weakened.then he heared a laugh.That laugh was from.... The Legendary supersayan Broly.He managed to survive the explosion. Asura:youre....ALIVE!!! Broly:You really think I would die just because the planet nearly exploded?! Broly thenrepeatly jumped on Asura and everly time Broly landed on Asura more blood went on Broly's boots. Broly then lifted Asura to bear hug him.Asura s back bagun to bleed and headbutted Broly.He didn't flinchand for payback he kicked Asuras stomach. Setting King Kais planet King Kai was watching the entire fight and is not happy on whos winning. King Kai:This is not good.Broly is winning.If he wins then the Planet is going to blow. Setting in a mountain Inside of the mountain it then had a crack Asura:BEABEABWHOOOOH!! .Broly was repeadly punching Asuras stomach and More blood kept going on Brolys fists and on the ground.Broly then finished his combo by Punching him so hard Asura went threw several Mountains Broly: You lasted longer than I expected But your Final Hour has arrived. Asura got slowly back up again due to the pain Broly put on him and faced him again. Broly:Come on!! Nows you're time to die!! Asura jumped twords broly to kick him but Broly just stood there with a grin. Asura:WWWWHHHAATTT!!!! Broly:HEH! Broly then used his omaga blaster attack on Asura. Asura:MMMMMMEEEEAAAAAOOOOHHHH!!!! Asura then began to disapper in the Ki blast whick crashed against a building. Broly then looked up into the sky.happy that his enemy has diedBut then got angry. Broly:ggggggggGGGRRRRRR!! K.O Results Boomstick:Now thats what I call a DEATHBATTLE Wis:While Asura has limitless strenght.Broly has it as well and in the end Broly was too much for him. Boomstick:Broly is faster and Stronger.We are comparing a Sayan who can reach his full potentual and has limitless power against a guy who needs time to reach his full poentual and has limitless power.Broly is quicker because If we just use Gokus namik feat 16 x the e experienced and Skilled in fighting before such as Goku. Boomstick:In the end Asuras wrath was no match for the Legendary Wrath of a Supersayan. Wis:The winner is Broly.speed of light in ssj 3 Which is quite Around 1.6 times faster then asuras and Broly as SS3 is faster than Goku. Wis:But with those advantages Broly didn't win very easly.Asura is more experienced and Skilled in Fighting and his durability kept him in the Fight but Broly fought people who are mor